Todesberg
Der Todesberg ist ein Vulkan östlich von Stadt Hyrule. Der Vulkan dient als Heimat der Goronen. Im Inneren befindet sich der Feuertempel. Der Gebirgspfad führt den Spieler zu diesem Vulkan. Der Todesberg in der Zelda-Reihe ''The Legend of Zelda Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Obwohl er eine der lebensfeindlicheren Regionen Hyrules ist, bewohnen ihn erstaunlich viele Wesen, angefangen von den Goronen in ihrer Stadt Goronia, bis zu den von Ganondorf wiederbelebten Dodongos. Diese Dodongos leben in Dodongos Höhle der Hauptnahrungsquelle der Goronen. Auch haben sich zwei Große Feen am Berg ein Refugium geschaffen: Eine am Gipfel, neben dem Schlafplatz von Biggoron, die andere im Todeskrater selbst. Im tiefsten Inneren des Todeskraters befindet sich auch der Feuertempel in dem sich der Drache Volvagia eingenistet hat. Auf dem Weg zur Bergspitze behindern kleinere Eruptionen das Vorankommen. Den herabfallenden Steinbrocken kann man jedoch ohne Probleme ausweichen, da ihre Schatten sie ankündigen. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds [[The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild|''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild]] thumb|Der Titan Vah Rudania am TodesbergAuch in Breath of the Wild ist der Todesberg ein feuriger Vulkan, der hin und wieder, während Links Abenteuer ausbricht. Nahe am Gipfel des Berges leben die Goronen, in ihrer Goronen-Stadt, Goronia. Der Weg nach Goronia ist in fünf Etappen eingeteilt. Die erste, zweite und auch noch dritte Etappen sind für Hylianer und anderen Stämmern, die keine Goronen sind, noch passierbar, da die Hitze dort noch nicht so extrem ist, wie später. Doch auch in der dritten Etappe merkt man, dass es heißer wird. Mit der vierten Etappe fangen an die Ausrüstungsgegenstände in Flammen aufzugehen und Link bekommt von der Hitze Schaden. Hier hilft eine Brandschutz Medizin. Diese kann man sich am Fuße des Todesbergs am Stall der Berge kaufen. Auf der vierten Etappe befindet sich dazu der Turm von Eldin. Hat man die fünfte Etappe erreicht, hat man auch gleichzeitig Goronia erreicht und kann sich dort eine Hitzschutz-Rüstung kaufen. So ist die Hitze des Todesbergs kein Problem mehr. In Goronia angekommen, schickt der Chef Link los um nach Yunobo zu suchen, welcher sich in der Nord-Mine eingesperrt hat. Mit Hilfe der Kanonen des Chefs kann Link Yunobo jedoch befreien und bringt ihn zum Chef zurück. Der Chef und Yunobo haben vor zusammen den Titan Vah Rudania abzuschießen, damit der Todesberg sich mal wieder beruhigt. Doch der Chef wird plötzlich von Rückenschmerzen heimgesucht. So geht Link zu Yunobo und hilft ihm anstelle vom Chef gegen Rudania anzukommen. Der Titan Vah Rudania sitzt seit einiger Zeit auf dem Todesberg und lässt ihn hin und wieder ausbrechen. Auch schon weit entfernt kann man erkennen, dass der Titan an der Felswand des Berges entlang läuft. Nachdem der Titan von den Kanonen abgeschossen wurde, zieht er sich meist in den mit Lava gefüllten Krater des Todesbergs zurück. Goronia und der Krater des Todesbergs sind durch die Eldin-Brücke verbunden und gleichermaßen getrennt. Wissenswertes Bildergalerie Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Orte in: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte in: The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Orte in: The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Orte in: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Orte in: Four Swords Adventure Kategorie:Orte in: Four Swords Kategorie:Orte in: Twilight Princess Kategorie:Orte in: A Link between Worlds Kategorie:Orte in: Breath of the Wild